First Love is Always the Best
by Kaci Cole
Summary: Post Voldy Woldy. No Hermione. What if Ron had a big head and he used girls? Harry had a sister who is the youngest out of all the Halliwell because a spell was place on their parents? She and Draco use to date? Will he be there for here then she needs hi


_First Love is Always the Best_

_Summary_

_Post Voldy Woldy. No Hermione. What if Ron had a big head and he used girls? Harry had a sister who is the youngest out of all the Halliwell because a spell was place on their parents? She and Draco use to date? Will he be there for here then she needs him? Snape is nice and the OC's Godfather. Ron/OC then Draco/ OC, Harry/OC, Blaise/OC_

_Disclaimed: I don't own Harry Potter or Charmed Characters. I own Paris. Katherine and Kayla are my best friends._

_Paris POV _

_Ron has been very jumpy around me lately. I have the feeling he doesn't love me anymore or maybe his is cheating on me. I need to talk to him._

_Normal POV_

_Paris walks around the school for 30mins. When she found Ron, he was making out with Lavender Brown. That was enough to break her heart. She ran from the site to the potions classroom and started to cry. Two hours later Draco found her._

"_Halliwell."_

"_Draco."_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I found Ron making out with Lavander in the Charms classroom."_

"_I am sorry."_

"_It's not your fault."_

"_Look this may not be the right time but I still care about you and nothing can change that. OK."_

"_OK and I still love you."_

"_You still love me."_

"_Yes."_

'_When we started our first year I hoped you were place in Slytherin, so I couldn't of tell you that I still love you and the reason why I broke up with you was to protect you from my father. When you started to date Weasel I though you hated me."_

"_Oh!"_

"_Now, you are speechless. What's with you and Potter?"_

"_Harry is my half-brother."_

"_HOW!"_

"_A spell was placed on our dad and my mom making them attacked to each other in their dreams."_

"_Which one?"_

"_El amor en sueños toma tu bono de corazón con otro and the love potion."_

_The two talks till Harry came looking for Paris._

"_Hey Sis."_

"_Hey Bro."_

"_Malfoy?"_

"_Look Potter, tell Weasel if he hurt Paris again I will personally make him pay. OK?"_

"_How do you care?"_

"_Because I love her.'_

"_WHAT?"_

"_Bye, hope you feel better." Draco kissed her on the forehead_

"_Bye Draco."_

"_WHAT………… WHEN………… WHY………… HOW?"_

"_Harry, Draco and I use to date before Hogwarts. Draco isn't as bad as everyone thinks."_

"_Why are you crying?"_

"_I saw Ron making out with Lavender."_

"_WHAT?"_

_Paris and Harry walk back to the Common Room and saw Ron sitting there._

"_Why are you crying?"_

"_Like you care."_

"_What?"_

"_Ron, Paris saw you kissing Lavender."_

"_What? I would never do that."_

"_Ron, stop lying. I know that I saw you,"_

"_Fine, stop need you anymore, bitch. I can get any girl I want. Since Voldemort is gone. Girls are all over me."_

"_Bitch, who the hell are you calling a bitch." said Harry_

"_How about you wonderful little sister."_

"_Ron, Paris has done nothing but being fateful to you."_

"_Whatever, I don't care."_

_This was the end of a beautiful friendship and the Golden Trio was no more. As the year continues Harry and Draco got to know each other. Paris and Draco's feeling for each other started to grow. Harry knew how strong their feelings were for each other. It has been two months since Ron ended his friendship with Paris and Harry. Currently his dating Lavender (in secret)._

"_Good Morning, Bro."_

"_Morning Sis."_

"_Ready for Valentines Day?"_

"_Yes. Are you finally going to tell Draco that you love him?"_

"_He already knows."_

"_Stronger that before?"_

"_HARRY JAMES POTTER."_

"_Yes little sister."_

"_Promise me that you won't tell Draco."_

"_Tell me what?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Tell you that she loves you a lot." Said Harry as he ran for his life._

"_You are dead, Potter."_

"_You still love me?"  
"Yes."_

"_Good."_

_Draco pulled Paris into a very passionate kiss._

"_Happy Valentines Day, love."_

"_Mmmmm…………"_

"_Would you please be my girlfriend?"_

"_Yes."_

_The two walk down to the Great Hall and Pansy Parkinson walk up to them and tries to slap Paris but Draco caught her hand._

"_You stole my Drakiepoo."_

"_Pansy, I never love you."_

"_That's not true."_

"_Pansy, I am sorry."_

"_You Bitch."_

_They continue their way to the Gryffindor table._

"_Good Morning Harry."_

"_Good Morning, Draco."_

_SLAP_

"_Ouch! That hurt." Said Harry._

"_Thank you, Harry." Said Paris_

"_You're Welcome."_

"_What the fuck are you doing here Malfoy?" ask Ron_

"_Sitting with my girlfriend and my friend. Do you have a problem with that?"_

"_You and Paris are dating?"_

"_Yes."_

"_You son of a bitch."_

"_Ron, leave Draco alone. You are only angry because I got over you fast but you need to get over it. Get a life."_

"_He put a spell on you."_

"_Ron, get over yourself." said Harry_

"_Guys, lets leave Weasel alone and go to potions."_

_As time past the trio became best friends. Draco and Paris relationship became stronger. The end of six year came and the once Golden Trio are now enemies. Harry and Paris are going to visit their sisters and Draco will be coming to visit in the middle of the summer. They made plans for Leo to meet Draco at the Malfoy Manor._

"_Hello Leo." Said the Trio_

"_Hello Ris, Harry and Draco. So everything is plan for when I come to get at the manor, Draco."_

"_Yes."_

"_OK."_

"_See you at the end of July."_

"_Bye Draco." Said Leo and Harry_

"_Bye Dray."_

"_Bye Guys, Bye Love." As he kiss Paris._

_They orb into the Halliwell Manor, Harry and Paris was pulled into a hug by three brown hair ladies._

"_Piper, Phoebe, Paige. Need to breathe. Air …………Air."_

"_Sorry Ris but we missed you guys."_

"_It's Okay."_

"_So you guys have any girlfriends and boyfriends?" ask Paige_

"_Paris and Draco are dating again."_

"_HARRY JAMES POTTER."_

"_You and Draco together? AGAIN? What if he hurts you again?" asked Piper_

"_He won't hurt her, he loves her a lot."_

"_I am just worried; I don't want to see you hurt again."_

"_Phoebe why are you smiling like an idiot?" asked Leo_

"_Hey! The reason why I am smiling like an IDIOT is that had a vision where Draco and Ris are married and have 3 kids. Two girls and one boy."_

"_Enough talking about my future and my boyfriend. Where are my nephews?"_

"_Yes, change the subject."_

"_Shut it, Potter."_

"_There in the living room."_

"_Ok."_

"_Do you guys want me to get a babysitter so you don't have to worry about Chris and Wyatt?" _

"_No, it gives us time to spend with our nephews." Said Harry_

_Harry and Paris spent a lot of time with their family and travel over San Francisco, help Piper out at the club, homework, movies. When Draco came they went clubbing at P3, baby-sit, movies and walk around Diagon Alley. When school started Ginny walk up to them and called Paris a Bitch._

"_What's your problem, Ginny?"_

"_How about your slut of a sister cheated on Ron."_

"_I did not cheat on Ron."_

"_Yeah Right."_

"_Ron and I broke up in September."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes."_

"_But who?"_

"_Try Brown." Said Draco_

"_Lavender?"_

"_Yes." Answered Harry_

"_Paris, are you and Malfoy dating?"_

"_Yes since Valentines Day."_

"_OK. I have to find my brother. See you in the Great Hall."_

"_Bye."_

_Astonishingly enough Lavender was two timing on Ron with Cedric Diggory. The year came with a new requirement for graduation. The seventh years have to be parents for the year. The sorting was choosing Partners._

"_Draco Malfoy." _

"_Yes, the Slytherin Prince. Once a cold hearted now broken by a girl's love. You wife shall be ……………… Paris Halliwell." Said the sorting hat._

_Draco got off the stool with a smile and quietly hoping it will be the same for Paris._

"_Paris Halliwell."_

"_The youngest of five girls. Sister to the Charmed Ones and Harry Potter melted a cold heart. Your Husband shall be………………… Draco Malfoy."_

_Harry was happy for his sister and for himself since he got partner with Katherine Wood. She is Oliver Wood's Niece._

"_Ronald Weasley."_

"_The Hero. No, the sidekick and once a best friend but the question is will you be a good father and husband? Your wife shall be……………… Paris Halliwell."_

"_Paris, we need you to go under the sorting hat again." Said Professor Snape. _

"_Ok Professor."_

"_You have been Chosen for another but you husband shall remain ………Draco Malfoy."_

"_Ronald Wesley."_

"_You have been rejected by the one who truly love last year. You shall be a …………_

_single father."_

"_Kayla McGonagall"_

"_The daughter of the Headmistress and a Ravenclaw. You have fallen in love with a Slytherin. Your husband shall be………… Blaize Zabini."_

"_Blaize Zabini."_

"_You have fallen in love with a Ravenclaw who loves you in return. Your wife shall be ………….. Kayla McGonagall."_

"_Now that you partners have been chosen you shall choose you r child and wait to be shown to your new dorm room." Said Professor Dumbledore._

_Paris and Draco picked a girl, grayish eyes (Draco's eye color), brown hair and her name was Prudence Lillian Halliwell Malfoy. Harry and Katherine picked a Boy, green eyes, sandy blonde hair and his name is Sirius James Potter._

"_Hey Kat, Kay, so what do you think of your partners? Said Paris_

"_I think he is very cute." Said Kat_

"_Agreed."_

_The girls and Harry have been friends since first year. Paris, Harry and Blaize got to know each other after Draco and Paris began to date. Another year has come to an end. Paris, Harry, Kayla, Draco, Katherine and Blaize got highest mark out of all the seventh years. In the end, Phoebe's vision came true._


End file.
